Collide
by DayDreamLover
Summary: Will be mostly AU Olitz centered one shots inspired by some of my favorite songs or films.


AN: So this is one of many Olitz fics sitting on my computer nagging me to finish it. My plan is to eventually add them all here; some will be just one shots, others will be broken up into several parts. If you read this all the way to the end let me know if you want Part II or if you want me to keep it to myself lol. I'll be fine either way because majority always rules with me. Thanks!

**About Last Night**

**Summary: A**fter a one night stand,** Olivia Pope is forced to deal with her growing attraction to her Fitzgerald Grant. **

**Part I**

Emitting a deep sigh while delicate fingertips rested at her temple, Olivia Carolyn Pope tried once more to concentrate on the legal brief in front of her but flashes of the night before continued to bombard her thoughts. Even with the arrival of a new day, even with her eyes fixed on paperwork, she could still feel his hands caressing her through the fabric of her skirt and blouse before tearing both articles of clothing away so that he could become acquainted with her heated skin. As seconds, minutes and hours passed; as her face currently flushed, she could still feel his breath ghosting over her body leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. Squirming in her leather chair she could still feel his mouth everywhere; so skilled and so sure, that she trembled in remembrance right where she sat; whimpering even as she recalled the deep rumble of his voice in her ear after he finally, at long last entered her; urging her, praising her, demanding, coaxing and encouraging as they fulfilled each other.

Dismayed by how easily she could be swept up in memories she clamped her knees together but she couldn't suppress the groan that escaped; for she could still recall the smell of his cologne filling her nostrils as his signature scent mingled with and then overpowered hers, as they exerted all effort to satisfy the other, all reason and energy depleted by the time they turned each other loose in the early morning hour. Extremely potent, his scent had lingered on and around her for hours and even began to overwhelm and assault her again as if they were right back in that hotel room together.

"Olivia-"

Mind racing, her body and soul froze at the sound of Fitzgerald Grant's baritone tearing her from her thoughts. Embarrassed by what she had been fixated on she continued staring at her desk until she felt her cheeks begin to cool, and even once they did she moved at snail's pace.

Ever so slowly she lifted her head, corrected her posture and met his eyes. As their gazes locked, she cursed them both. She cursed herself for feelings that immediately, seemingly almost instinctively, occurred. She cursed him for looking so damn good in his blue pinstripe suit; watching him intently and in disbelief as his upper body flexed even in rest against her door jamb. She continued to curse him while simultaneously looking on in envy at captivating eyes that were a study of the war within; alternating between calm, caring and conflicted.

"Olivia."

This time when he uttered her name it sounded like a whispered prayer and she had to fight against the urge of shutting her eyes and collapsing right on the spot. But fight she did and as per usual she won. She won and steeled herself. Her expression unreadable and her tone clipped as she stared and said, "Good morning, Fitz. How can I help you?"

Only slightly offended at the professional tone she had taken with him, the one she reserved for clients and those she was pissed at, he nodded and tried not to smirk.

"Did you need something?" she asked as he stood rooted in place.

"Yes. I think we need to talk. Can we talk...about last night?"

"No, absolutely not." She replied adamantly with a swift shake of her head.

"Liv..."

"Seriously, Fitz, it's unnecessary. Honest."

Agitated and exasperated, he crossed the threshold and entered her office without asking or waiting to be invited, softly closing the door behind him so as not to call attention to them. Stopping briefly to heed the warning radiating from her, he shoved his hands in the pocket of his slacks and studied her with pleading eyes before utilizing a stronger, more insistent tone as he tried to appeal to her. "But I want to. I need to. We need to."

In her heart of hearts Olivia didn't need convincing. She already knew that their behavior last night had blown the lid off of Pandora's box and had to be dealt with eventually but if she had her way she would avoid, deflect and ignore for as long as possible. And since he was being stubborn about the entire thing she resigned herself to the fact that there was no time like the present. "Listen, it's okay. Really. Last night was an accident; a mistake neither of us intended. It was a one off that doesn't need to be brought up, rehashed and dissected."

"But Liv-"

"No, stop it. I know you. You've been here with us at Pope and Associates long enough for me to know you and I do. You've been nothing but the perfect gentleman. A little arrogant when it comes to your abilities but always respectful of everyone around these parts. And as for me, I'm not the kind of woman who frequents bars, knocking back drinks and scarfing down greasy foods. I'm not the kind of woman who mixes business with pleasure. And most importantly, I'm definitely not the type of woman who cheats on her fiancé."

"I know. But last night I crossed the line from respectful gentleman. And you, you did all those things you said you normally don't do and I would like to know why."

Determined that it was neither the time or place to engage him or examine her motives she tried to placate him by getting to the crux of their predicament. "Fitz, it happened and it's over. The why doesn't matter."

"What if I told you it matters to me?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you."

Her eyes and voice cutting right through him he immediately went on the defensive. "So that's it, you won't discuss it? You don't even want to discuss the last time? Liv, the condom broke."

"The condom broke." She repeated wearily, momentarily indulging the distress that continually surged and then abated before reining in her emotions. "I've long protected myself against any surprise pregnancies if that's what you're worried about. And if you're concerned about your health, don't be, I'm safe. But I can get test results to you if you need them for your own personal reassurance."

"You can put your mind at ease about me too. Clean bill of health here, but if you should require the same of me..."

The rest of Fitz's statement was left unsaid as the door to Olivia's office swung open and their boss, her father, made his presence felt. Smiling proud and wide, Eli Pope stopped and shook Fitz's hand on his way to his daughter who was now standing and smoothing nonexistent imperfections from her dress.

Tempted to openly gape at the sight of her in the figure flattering stark white number, Fitz fought the impulse with everything within him and prayed for the strength to make it through the impromptu assembly with his dignity and self control intact.

"Are we meeting for a top secret morning ego stroking session?" Eli inquired playfully. "Because if anyone can it's the both of you. With the revenue from yesterday's victory alone I wouldn't be opposed to making it a month long thing just this once."

When the older man laughed they laughed with him, albeit nervously as his commanding boom echoed through the space. "Olivia, Fitzgerald, you two have done all of us proud. But then again I always knew that you would, that's why I brought you together on this."

"And I want to thank you for that, sir. You'll never know what this opportunity has meant to me," Fitz admitted as his eyes sought and found Olivia's.

"So, Dad," she started with a shake of her head to clear thoughts and gather new ones, "what's up?"

"I know a lot of you all toasted your win last night but I'm thinking this monumental judgment is cause for another more dignified yet intimate celebration, but a celebration nonetheless. When is my future son- in- law due back in town?"

Stomach flopping at the sight of Fitz's crestfallen face, at her father's unwitting reminder that she was a cheater indeed, she averted her gaze from his to the framed photo on her desk, to the photo of the man she had pledged to marry. Her family longtime champions of a variety of causes, she met the prominent plastic surgeon one spring night at a benefit sponsored by his alma mater and immediately taken to him. When she finally felt secure enough in their relationship to bring him home to meet her parents it was love at first sight for her father when he learned that her Jackson Avery was the Jackson Avery; grandson of one of the nation's leading physicians. Jackson's grandfather was a medical trailblazer; a brilliant and world renowned surgeon who had awards crafted for and named in honor of him. A man who had been appointed the 14th Surgeon General of the United States. Jackson's impressive pedigree alone had deemed him as good as gold as far as Eli was concerned so their courtship had continued on a smooth course that led to a proposal and her acceptance. Trying not to imagine her father's reaction to her recent less than stellar decision she sucked in a breath, exhaled and then addressed him. "Jackson's plane lands Friday afternoon."

"Good. Today's Tuesday so I don't think your mother should have a problem putting together a quaint little something for Sunday night at the house." He said more to himself than Olivia.

"And if I had plans?" She challenged with the raise of a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"What's a plan if it can't be broken?" Eli smiled before his voice turned serious. "I expect you there, Olivia. Fitz, consider this your unofficial summons as well. Concrete details will be sent your way shortly so be on the lookout. Now if you'll excuse us I have some things to discuss with my daughter."

"Yes, sir," Fitz acquiesced with a brief bow of his head. "We'll speak later, Liv?"

"Of course," she replied through gritted teeth, aware of and annoyed by how he put her on the spot.

* * *

><p>Once her workday blessedly came to an end Olivia strolled purposefully through the parking garage and towards her car with all of her belongings in hand feeling a sense of accomplishment however faint. Even though she had successfully managed to avoid Fitz for the remainder of the day he was with her. His touch, his voice and scent had constantly stayed at the forefront of her mind and she couldn't shake them no matter how hard she had tried. The indelible mark he had left on her had rendered her useless in all things not concerning him. Her entire day had been filled with thoughts of him in and out of bed.<p>

Unexpectedly finding herself between the sheets with Fitzgerald Grant was an experience like no other. He was downright exhaustive in his efforts to bring pleasure to her. He had left no part of her body neglected or in need. Olivia blushed as she recalled his commitment their endeavors; his commitment to giving to and taking from her extensively. Even though their tryst was the least honorable thing she'd ever done she had felt a pang of sadness when they parted.

However convoluted and unsavory their personal actions were didn't diminish the fact that they were professionally compatible. They had settled into working together side by side month after month relatively easy. They had similar arguing styles and a similar approach to getting to the bottom of problems. Each were able to take criticism as well as suggestions for improvement from the other with minimal dissent. They had learned from each other and become fond of each other, arguably too fond, she admitted to herself with a heavy sigh.

In the midst of admonishing herself for the dilemma she found herself in, one that was of her own making, something inside of her shifted and her heart began to pound and nerves began to tingle she examined her surroundings. Turning she saw a familiar vehicle slow beside her and as the car window lowered so did her resolve.

"Fitz."

Tilting his body towards her he spoke over the humming of his engine as he explained himself. "I think it'd be a real shame if we wait any later for that talk. Take a ride with me, Liv?"

His smile unsure but still effectively disarming she relented with a sigh and a curt nod of her head. But before she made one move, she stole another glance at her surroundings for a hint of prying eyes and after finding none joined him inside.

"Now that wasn't so bad now was it?" he asked.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," he answered examining her features for doubt or other misgivings and detected slight apprehension. "Do you trust me?"

The rich rasp of his voice washing over her like it had so many times in the past twenty four hours, whether in the flesh or in her imagination her entire being warmed and she smiled. "I do."

"Good," he grinned and sped off.

* * *

><p>Meeting her eyes for the umpteenth time over the tip of his menu Fitz couldn't contain his laughter any longer and indulged in a body shaking one as he placed the menu on the table.<p>

"Okay what is it?" He demanded with an excitable curiosity that showcased all of his teeth.

Enjoying his company immensely, she was pleased that she had decided to join him but she couldn't find the words to say so without feeling guilty. So she sat and tried but failed to concentrate on dinner options instead; her attention always shifting to some part of him but mostly his eyes.

"Liv?"

"Mmm hmm?"

"Is something wrong? Because I swear that you keep looking at me like you have something you want to say."

"How did you know?" she blurted out.

"Know what?"

"That I would say yes to this." She waved a hand as she scanned the crowded French bistro.

"I didn't," he admitted. "I just thought; hoped, really. And if not, I have no qualms about dining alone, I do it all the time."

His admission surprised her when she took into account that she had rarely, if ever, seen him without some leggy would be model type on his arm at mandatory after hour office functions. She had even made note of his preference at some of the city-wide fundraisers they had both just so happened to attend throughout the year. Looking him over she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that singledom was his choice and his alone. He was a good guy. He had charm, was attractive, successful and extremely talented in bed. And in that moment all she could wonder was how and why he preferred to remain unattached; but she wouldn't dare ask. Their night of indiscretion had already disrupted their cordial colleagues rapport to the point of distraction for her, she didn't need to further complicate matters for either of them by diving too deep into his personal affairs.

"So you said that you wanted to talk?"

"Are you leading your dinner companion, Ms. Pope? Not so subtly instructing me to get on with things?" he teased.

Before she could deny the fact with a hopefully believable lie she was spared from resorting to such tactics by the appearance of an enthusiastic waiter who offered recommendations and efficiently took their orders. From that moment on the night seemed to fly by, they ate and drank; moderately and responsibly this time, laughed and talked; although about nothing substantial until the dessert dishes were cleared.

They sat across from each other smiling and savoring the taste of after dinner drinks, savoring the proximity to the other because it was apparent to both that the night was quickly winding down. Both remorseful and reluctant of the fact, Fitz ran his hands along his thighs and cleared his throat.

"Earlier this morning you said that you weren't the kind of woman who did certain things and I need for you to believe me when I say I'm not the type of guy who does certain things."

"I know. And I do."

"Good. Because despite the way things happened I'm not a guy who waits for a woman to be plied with liquor or for her to walk around sans her significant other before I approach. I don't get my rocks off inserting myself into someone else's relationship."

She held up a hand to stop him. "I meant it when I said it this morning, you do not have to explain. I was there with you last night. I wasn't so drunk that I didn't know what I was doing or who I was doing it with."

"Then why did you, Liv?"

"Why did you? Last night why did you find yourself doing all the things you said you normally don't do too?" She asked her eyes alight with the memory of their bodies pressed flush against her car door, of his mouth descending upon hers and kissing her as if his life depended on it.

"Because it was you." he said simply, "It was you; the Olivia Pope. The woman I'm coming to realize I would quickly burn my entire self-instituted moral code to the ground for. After months of thinking and feeling and denying I finally found the courage to do something that I've wanted to do for a long time now. For the longest time I wondered what it would be like to hold you and kiss you and last night you let me. You let me touch you and taste you. You let me run my fingers through your hair, walk you to that hotel room door and close the door behind us. Jesus, Liv, you let me inside of you and now I'm supposed to just, we're supposed to just what?"

She tried so very hard to maintain her cool as he recounted memories that were already on a constant loop. She tried by reminding them both of her reality. "I'm engaged to be married, Fitz. And we work together...for my father of all people."

"And both of those things were just as true last night as they are right now. But yet...You feel it too don't you? You feel what's been brewing just below the surface these past few months of partnering up?"

Her mouth hang open as she weighed and struggled with the consequences of admitting the honest truth. How could she tell this man, another man, that she had developed feelings for him that should have solely been reserved for someone else, for the person already in her life? That she had come to rely on his comforting presence, that she had increasingly found herself waiting and watching for him? That she looked for ways to practically stay glued to his side, that she looked for reasons to touch him? That however gradually he had become the reason her days had begun earlier and ended later than what was expected even by her own father?

"Olivia?" He spoke her name out of confusion and concern when she continued to stare.

Jerking as if she was awakened from a trance she focused on him with an expression filled with remorse; the regret was just as evident when she spoke in a voice barely registering just above a whisper and said, "It's getting late, Fitz. We should go."

Disappointed and long done with pretenses he didn't make an attempt to hide his feelings, he just gave a reluctant nod signaling his agreement.

* * *

><p>The ride back across town to retrieve her car was done in such an awkward silence and break neck speed that by the time the vehicle had stopped unshed tears were pricking her eyes as frustration hammered her from every direction. Not trusting words, her hand flew to the door handle with every intention of bolting but she surprised them both by halting her movements when he called her name.<p>

"Can I have just one more minute?" He pleaded after watching her seemingly wrestle with whether she should stay or go.

Her answer came by way of her actions. She released her grip on the door but the tension remained; her rigid composure soon melting under his tender touch. She didn't resist, couldn't resist, the entwining of their hands or relaxing in his strong embrace. She couldn't deny herself the pleasure of being cocooned in his arms, inhaling his scent or gaining strength from his warmth. She wouldn't deny herself the opportunity of committing the sound and feel of the beats of his heart to memory.

Certain that they had stayed entangled longer than a minute she knew if she didn't let him go in that very moment she probably never her forehead repeatedly grazed his chest her hands clutched his shoulders and then regrettably released him. "Fitz I really should go. I should..."

"I know. Me too," he said, cupping her face before laying claim to her mouth with his own.

* * *

><p>Bone tired by the time she exited the elevator that delivered her to her loft's front door the only thing on Olivia's mind was sleep. She knew that some time spent in the shower under near scalding water would do her more than good but she just didn't have the energy for it. In all honesty she didn't feel that she was mentally or physically capable of taking another step but she trudged forward anyway if only to reach the intended target of her bed. Her plan was to hit the mattress, bury herself under the plushest blankets on earth and drift off into oblivion. Sighing in relief at the chance to forget herself and everything she knew and was learning about herself lately; the good, the bad and the ugly, even if only for just a little while, her steps quickened.<p>

But then she heard sounds of rustling and then thumping coming from the guest bathroom and stopped dead in her tracks. No one was supposed to be in there and with her fiancé out of town no one would be in there unless...Fear gripping her she turned and simultaneously reached for her phone to call for help when she heard her nickname drip from a distinctive voice.

"Jackson?" Her face contorted with bewilderment as she whirled around to face him.

"In the flesh, angel" he grinned while his green eyes shimmered with mischief.

"But how? Why?" she cried as she rushed to him.

As they met in the middle of the room she accepted his kiss, leaned into his embrace and stayed as her shock wore off and was replaced with shame for all that had occurred in his absence. Slamming her eyes shut as if it would successfully banish all thoughts of her and Fitz, she took a series of deep breaths and got her bearings. In an effort to make certain that she wasn't hallucinating in her exhausted state she roughly ran her hands along his chest, neck and face and found that not only was he real, his honey complexion practically glowed thanks to time on spent on vacation. "You...you aren't supposed to be here," she gently reminded him. "What happened? When did you? I don't understand. I-I wasn't expecting you until Friday."

"Well, would it be better for you if I go back out and we do this all over again on Friday?" he quipped.

"Don't you dare! But I still would like an explanation please and thank you."

He stole another kiss from her lips and huffed. "Turns out three days of Mom and the rest of the gang was all I could stomach this go round. So I packed my bag, hopped a flight and here I am. I've been here for a long time, alone. I called the office and they said you weren't there. I called your cell and you didn't pick that up either. I was about to call over to Mom and Dad's but got distracted by some paperwork I left unfinished."

Her body tingling with remembrance of where she had actually been she thanked God for small favors and then asked for forgiveness for the lies she would tell and the facts she would omit. "That's understandable," she said with a tug of her ear. "And it's a good thing you didn't call because you only would have been wasting your time. Dad is out schmoozing a potential client and I was out with Mom, shopping."

"Of course you were," he chuckled. "So, where are your bags?"

"No bags. I was just lending moral support this time around. You know how that story goes, Mom was pissed off at Dad about something or another...again; but do not ask me what because I tuned her out. Then we, uh, then we went out for dinner afterwards."

"Well that was nice. Although I wish you would have been waiting for me when I walked through the door. I missed your face, a lot."

"And I missed you too." She said, squealing as he pulled her into a tight hug and then released her.

"So did your waiter get too close or something? Why do I smell cologne?"

His insightfulness fraying her nerves, her eyes momentarily bulged as she thought and groaned and shrugged. "It's just been one of those days babe what can I say? It must have happened when I bit it right in the middle of the restaurant. Me and everything in my purse went flying across the floor but a kind young soul scooped me right up and got me into a chair."

He winced for her and her perceived pain. "Damn, are you okay?" he asked, eyebrows furrowing as his trained fingers instinctively went wandering for any scrapes and/or bruises that would need his care.

"Yes, I'm fine. I promise." Olivia even made a cross over her heart, giving her all in trying to convince him while discreetly avoiding any subsequent probing with his hands or questions. "But I think a hot bath, some soft music and definitely a glass of wine will cure all that ails me."

"Sounds good. I think it'd sound great if I was included in that equation. Can I be included in that equation?"

"Always." She treated him to a small smile as she squeezed his cheek and sighed. "But tonight I think I need to soak until I prune, alone. I need to get my head together for tomorrow."

"Big day at work?"

"You know Dad. Every day is a big day at Pope and Associates as far as he's concerned. If it's not, there's no point in bothering to show up."

"I guess you're right." He paused to search her face, displeased with what he found. She look flustered, exhausted and somewhat ragged. "Are you sure that you're okay?"

In hopes of persuading him that she was, she pulled out her biggest and brightest smile. "Now that you're home I'm absolutely, positively excellent. Throw in a few bubbles and a lot of my favorite red and my night will be complete."

"Your wish is my command, angel." he grinned while scanning the wine rack on the kitchen counter. "Why don't you go start on that while I get to work on this?"

"I think I better while there's still some night left." She yawned and placed a noisy exaggerated but closed mouth kiss on his lips and began a hasty exit.

"Liv?"

Pausing at the sound of her name she looked back over her shoulder at him. "Yeah, babe?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

The declaration resounding in her ear with every breath and step she took, Olivia hurried out of his sight to suffer in silence as the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach worked in tandem with her conscience to gnaw away at her.


End file.
